


Moneta

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [40]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve nie daje za wygraną, lucky - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem trzeba zdać się na szczęście, jeśli nic innego nie pomaga</p><p>Prompt 20. Moneta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moneta

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała: wrotka777

          Steve był pewien, że próbował już wszystkiego. Nawet czegoś tak głupiego, jak kwiaty czy słodycze. Choć myślał, że masaladas doprowadzą go do celu, był blisko, ale jednak, to nie było to. Teraz miał kolejną szansę.  
\- Nie mógłbyś być choć raz spontaniczny?  
\- Wystarczy mi tego przy pracy z tobą. Moja odpowiedź brzmi nie.  
\- A może rzut monetą? Daj choć raz zdecydować losowi.  
          Danny spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, jednak kiwnął głową.  
\- Dla mnie orzeł.  
          Steve wyjął monetę i rzucił ją na stół. Obaj w napięciu patrzyli jak ta się zatrzymuje i...  
\- Reszka! Jednak idziesz ze mną na randkę! Piątek wieczór ci pasuje?


End file.
